Ultimate Vestroia
by subaru10
Summary: This is how i think the entire New Vestroia Arc would turn out if Drago was still the perfect dragonoid when he fought for new Vestroia. Join the Ultimate Bakugan as he, Dan and the BBR Fights to free new vestroia with the Ultimate Bakugan on their team [UP FOR ADOPTION/DISCONTINUED]


**Rlly... a BAKUGAN story? well well. I Actually wanted to make this story really bad. this is how i think new vestroia (the series) would turn out if Drago still was the Perfect dragonoid. he has thepowers, but has the body (for now) of neo Dragonoid)**

 **I Recommend having some knowlege about the caracters in the new vestroia arc before reading**

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything Bakugan Canon. just this story**

* * *

"Tigrera too? Is this to be my fate? I ask you ancestors, I'm i doomed to watch my friends fall? Defending the world i sacrificed EVERYTHING to protect?! ANSWER ME!.

"We hear you Drago, and we have come" a voice said, as six presences appeared around the perfect core. The six ancient warriors of vestroia.

"We are with you in the core" Lars Lion continued.

"The six ancient warriors of vestroia?!" Drago gasped. "Then there IS hope"

"There is always hope, each of us sacrificed much to save our world" Lars Lion stated

"Just as you have sacrificed, oh greatest Drago" Exedra praised

"But now New Vestroia faces a danger unlike any other" Oberus warned.

"And in this time of need, we ask you to sacrifice once again young dragonoid. You are the only one who can save our world now"

"But what can I do? I'm not a dragonoid anymore. I'm the perfect that balances and binds the world. If I were to leave New Vestroia would separate, and that would mean the end of everything!

Frosch interrupted. "If we combine our power, you can separate from the core, and regenerate your body.

"But what of New Vestroia.." Drago started but was interrupted by Clayf

"You must leave behind enough energy to sustain the core Drago, but it CAN be done"

"Then we must do it right away!"

"Agreed, but you must accept the consequences" Lars Lion warned

"Once you're separated from the core, you'll not be as powerful as you once were, and you will not look the same" Frosch said as he along with the rest of the warriors save for Exedra rose their hand

"NONE OF THAT MATTERS! I give anything to fight for our world again. Help me ancient warriors! HELP ME SAVE TO NEW VSTROIA"

""Very well dra.. Wait!" Clayf was interrupted by Exedra, who didn't have his hand up.

"What is it Exedra?" Apollonir asked his fellow warrior friend.

"I have a idea on how Drago can leave the perfect core while still being the Perfect dragonoid!"

"Really? But how can I do that, to be the perfect dragonoid I need the perfect core inside me, and I do not dare to think what would happen to vestroia if I left with it inside my body." Drago stated.

"That's it, As long as your presence are in new vestroia, then the core will be there as well. We can use our absolute full power to make a replica of the perfect core that will sustain New Vestroia Long enough so you can go to the human world and find your partner. Even the perfect bakugan can't win over the vestals on it's own" Exedra explained.

"Huh, I never thought of that, can it be done than we must do it right away," Drago hummed. He was kinda exited now. Even if he didn't seek Ultimate power there wouldn't be any disadvantages to it. But then came the concerns.

"Will it work?"

Apollonir sighted. "Yes, in theory it will work, but we can't hold vestroia for long, you MUST find your partner soon, we can sustain the core for a maximum of an hour. But that is if we give absolutely everything we got, including our lives. Even if you spend less time we will not be able to help, we will be to weak. We will need time to regain what we gave before helping if you so desired it"

"Don't worry. I know my partner in and out. I'll need no more than 5 minutes, and then you can relax. But I still don't understand how I can be the perfect dragonoid without changing new vestroia."

"That's because you will be in New Vestroia. And then, so will the perfect core. You remember when the bakugan Naga took the silent core?" Lars Lion explained/Asked

"Never in a million years will I forget nor forgive that bakugan" Drago growled.

"When he was Pulled inside the silent core, the infinity core was sent to the human world. If it had stayed in vestroia then there would have been changes, but Vestroia wouldn't have collapsed. And since positive and negative energy is collected in the same spot in the perfect core it doesn't matter where it is, as long as it is in the Vestroia dimension" she explained.

"I understand now! So as long as I'm Vestroia it will be fine?"

"Yes"

"Okay, good. I thank you for your help Legendary warriors" Drago thanked the warriors, who now all rose their hands. Ready to send him off, and create the fake core"

"No need to thank us Drago, but you must be quick, we can not hold the world forever" Frosch commented, before all six of the ancient warriors shot a thunder like bean (with the color of their attribute) On the perfect core.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M BEEING RIPPED APART! HNNGR" Drago shouted in pain, as the perfect core shrunk, until it was the size of a bakugan sphere, shining in the colors of the rainbow (or the color of the perfect core if you want)

"You must endure Drago!" Frosch mustered to say with a steady voice, he was in a big amount of pain along with the five other warriors, as they used all their might and willpower to hold the "Copied core" stable.

"Remember Drago, you cannot find victory alone! You'll need a trust wordy partner. May fate smile om you and the one you choose!" Apollonir said with a steady voice (clearly forced), as he and the five others rose their hand that didn't channel the powers in the air, and lifted the rainbow colored perfect dragonoid trough a Warp hole.

"HAH! I don't have to choose! There is only one human I would ever call partner.

* * *

(Jump to when Drago appeared on earth)

"Still can't connect" Daniel Kuso told Runo Misaki as he looked at the device in his hand that he had tried (and failed) to contact Shun Kazami. "Something is interfering.."

Before he could finish the sentence, lightning struck in front of the two Battle brawlers, causing them to fall over and scream in shock.

As they looked up they saw a hole, a big blue warp hole. While Runo was still coming after the shock, Dan commented. "No it can't be!"

But something.. or someone answered him.

"Sure it can Dan! Everything is possible! Hahaha!" the voice laughed, before it jumped on a nerby trashcan, revealing itself to be a red bakugan.

"A Bakugan!" Runo commented in shock, before Dan asked "But which one?"

It was then the Bakugan opened, spinning a few times before revealing it.. or himself.

"Hello Daniel"

"Drago? Is that you man!" Dan asked loudly in joy

"Of course! Who else would make a entrance like that? Hahaha" Drago laughed, as he jumped into Dan's hands.

"Hah! Drago's back! He's back! He's back!" Dan sung while dancing around, while Julie Makimoto and Marucho Maurkura came out from the bushes they were hiding in, and ran towards Drago.

"Is it true?" Julie asked in joy

"I can't believe it! Drago's really back!" Marucho asked equally joyful as Julie.

"He is! Take a look!" Dan said in joy before showing Drago to Julie, Runo and Marucho, who smiled before asking if they could see their respective bakugan again (Gorem, Tigrerra and Preyas)

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here for a visit. I'm here to ask for your help." Drago stated, causing the brawlers to be confused.

"What's happened?" Dan asked

"New vestroia has been invaded, most of the bakugan has been captured, and enslaved."

"This caused all the brawlers to gasp in shock"

"Are you kidding?" Dan asked, now angry.

"It's no joke. That's why I came to you Dan. I cannot save them alone" Drago said, before turning and facing his old friend.

"Drago.."

"WILL YOU HELP ME DAN?" Drago asked loudly.

"Hello?! You'll bet I will! We'll make those spaced invaders wish they never heard of Dan and Drago!"

(Jump to When Drago tells Marucho, Julie and Runo to face away.

"Dan I can't take the others! It's gotta be you and I alone" Drago whispered to Dan (unknowingly to the two Marucho was listening)

"Huh?" Drago replied

"We must go now Dan. Hurry!

"But. wh.. okay." Dan said, as he turned and entered the portal with Drago (Unknowingly for them, Marucho joined them)

When Julie and Runo turned around, they saw just a big hole. And got angry. Runo because they Left without them and Julie because of something about a pool

* * *

(Inside the portal)

"I'm sorry Dan! I don't wanna get you in trouble with the others!"

"Were cool Drago" Dan said, he wasn't even the slightest fed up with them leaving the others.

"I'm taking a BIG RISK contacting humans again! I know I can count on you, but I can't put the other in harm's way! It's just too dangerous!"

It was then a third voice interrupted, the voice of Marucho.

"Sounds more like you having all the fun!"

His voice caused both Dan and Drago to look back, and see their young friend a bit behind

"Marucho?!" they both shouted in surprise

"No sneaking away on me! I'm coming with you guys, isn't that awesome?"

Drago sighted, but Dan ensured him.

"Drago, unless you changed so much, then you will have fate in the brawlers, we saved vestroia once as a team, and we can't do it alone this time either!"

Drago looked up at his friend. "You're right Dan! We must be a team"

they both turned to Marucho, who had been listening. And they all three said in unison

"TOGETHER!"

* * *

(Skip to after Mira ended the call with Baron)

A beeping got the vestal girls attention, and she walked up to her blue haired friend.

"Whats up Ace?"

"A unidentified bakugan in quadruan G1" Ace said, as he showed the orange haired girl named Mira the footage of Dan, Marucho and Drago standing in the middle of nowhere, looking really confused.

"They won't last 10 minutes out there!"

* * *

(back to The brawlers, when they appeared)

As the three left the portal, Drago flew in the air, before he started shining brightly in all colors. Sending a pulsing wave in the air, before he came back down and the shiny colors disappeared.

(in the middle of the universe, the six legendary solders finally relaxed and stopped the holding of the "Fake Core" that disappeared quickly. Before they felt a wave of energy hitting them, giving them their strength back.

"Drago returned, and he used less than five minutes" Clayf said, as he was still exhausted from the attack, even trough he had gained it all back and then some.

"Now, The perfect dragonoid and his partner Dan and Marucho will have to take the path alone, find allies to help them.

"But Marucho doesn't have a Bakugan" Frosch commented"

"Don't worry about it, he will find his partner soon" Exedra commented, as he pointed at the yellow speeding vehicle heading their way.

* * *

(Back to Dan, they have just been told about the invasion of New Vestroia.)

"That's so rack! They think they can just volts on to this planet and capture all the bakugan than they'll have to answer to me! You hear me?" Dan asked, mostly to himself, and he was shocked when he actually got an answer.

"We hear you, what are you gonna do about it?"

* * *

(After Confronting Lync and Volt, and meeting Mira)

Lync and Volt slid down the hill to meet their two opponents.

"Finally the taking's done, we accept your challenge" Lync said with a smooth grin.

"It's almost too easy to be fun" Volt commented while preparing his gauntlet

"Want fun?" Mira asked, but Dan reacted for some strange reason with a girlish scream when she pressed the gauntlet, opening the card input.

"Gauntlet! Power strike!" the three of them shouted, while Dan was trying to figure out how the Gauntlet worked.

"Aw.. how's this work? Push this?" he asked himself while he pushed the maim button, activating the Gauntlet

"And now the ability card!" he said as he laid the registration card in the card slot, that quickly closed, before shining red, signaling that he was in the game.

"YEAH! I rock!" he shouted in happiness, while Mira just sighted, wondering why she sunk this low

"Show them what you're made of! Marucho cheered to Dan, who game a thumbs up in approval

"Right"

Lync started, he threw down a gate card.

"I'm first OK kitties? Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Ventus fly beetle (Dan made a sound of annoyance as the bug flew over him)

"Bakugan brawl! Haos Verias stand" Volt shouted, while sending out his bakugan.

The bakugan appeared, spinning it's staff a few times before getting ready.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Volt asked sarcastically(impatiently as well)

**I don't need an invitation to crash your party** Mira thought before turning to Dan

"I'll take the lead, you follow" she said as she pulled out her Bakugan "Watch carefully" she said as she deployed her bakugan

"Bakugan brawl! Wilda stand!"

She deployed her Subterra Wilda. He looked like a tank Bakugan with 450 G. compared to Volt and Lync's 350 G Bakugan each. That both charged at Wilda.

That's when Dan took action

Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" He shouted, as he tossed Drago on the field. Who opened up with a giant Flaming tornado that took a hold of Haos Verias, before tossing it out, defeating the Haos bakugan that flew to Dan's arm, who looked at it strangely, but didn't comment on it.

"Fly-beetle look out!" Lynch shouted, as the Ventus bakugan avoided the Flaming tornado.

"I got him now!" Dan said as he activated his ability card

"Ability activate!" Dan shouted.

"Burning dragon!" Drago continued, as the tornado disappeared, and a full body burning Drago raced the Fly-beetle, quickly catching up and hitting it, causing the bakugan to become a sphere and fly to Dan's hand.

The attack stopped, revealing Drago _**(A/N: Drago now has the body of Neo Drago, but he has the power of the perfect core, so he can use different attributes and attacks when he desires)**_

Mira was in shock.

**He has a bakugan with a base number of 1000G?! Not only that but he captured two bakugan! He is the most powerful brawler I've ever seen!*

While she was trying to process this the two Vexos brawlers where arguing

"What are you looking at?" Lync asked in annoyance.

"A Partner who's a showoff! Come on! We need to win this battle!" Volt shouted.

"I know that bakugan. Drago.. Drago.. Where where have I heard that name before?" Lync asked himself.

Mira started again.

"It's my turn to play! Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Wilda stand!"

Dan followed up. "Bakugan brawl! Drago Stand!"

Drago appeared besides Wilda, who turned to Drago, about to greet him, but Drago told him to wait till later.

"Come on kitties! Bakugan brawl! Haos Freezer!" Volt shouted, as he sent out his octopus freezer

"I've got your number Mira! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Ventus atmos"

"Gate card Open! Subterra reactor!"

Mira expected Wilda to increase by 400Gs. But what she wasn't prepared for was that the gauntlet told her that both Subterra Wilda and Pyrus Drago increased by 400G

"Huh?" Mira said in disbelief. Wasn't he a Pyrus Bakugan? Well. The questions will have to wait.

Lync activated his ability card

" **Ability activate: typhoon chain!"**

The attack destroyed the giant rocky spikes that appeared from the **Subterra reactor** gate card, and increased Atmos by 100G.

"Man, he really is a blow hard.. Double ability activate! No Way?!"

Dan was interrupted when Mira activated two abilities at the same time

"Power winder + gun lock"

Wilda sent a strong Subterra wave from his body that increased his power with 200G and took 200G from Lync's bakugan, while nullifying his ability card that decreased it to 250G.

"Huh" Was Dan's reply

"Amazing! She activated two abilities at the same time!" Marucho cheered.

"Awesome! I didn't know it was possible! Dan replied again.

"I'll take care of this one kid! You got a few things to learn" She told Dan, that made him start whining about how much he could learn from her

"Calm down Dan" Marucho told his friend

"He's such a baby, that's his problem" Mira giggled, before turning to the brawl

"Go! Wilda attack!"

"Bring it! **Ability Activate! Freeze jam!** Volt shouted and activated his ability. The ability froze Wilda dead in his place.

"Oh no!" Mira gasped

Lync got cocky " you take too much of granted, abilities don't work if you can't use them" he grinned. "Go Amos! Freezer!" the two Vexos shouted.

They both headed for Wilda, until Drago grunted. "Two can play that game Freezer!"

Lync, Volt and Mira looked confused at Drago, before they heard

" **Ability activate! Freeze jam!"**

Drago's horn lit up brightly, and just as Freezers attack had frozen Wilda, this attack froze both freezer and Amos

Mira was at a complete loss of words

**A.. A Pyrus Bakugan used a Haos ability?! What is this?!** She mentally asked herself.

"What is this!" Volt asked in confusion, while Lync looked in horror, he just remembered who Drago was.

"Now, time for a Ability. Double ability for the fun!" Dan said, before he activated a Pyrus and Subterra attack.

 **Double ability activate: Subterra power boost + Burning Dragon!**

The Subterra boost Got Wilda out of the freeze, and increased his G with 300. While Drago's burning dragon increased his G with 200G (He has 1600 G, he got 400 from the gate card)

The attack struck head on, ending the battle, and the two enemy bakugan was given to Dan.

**He is the most powerful brawler I've ever seen!** Mira thought

(After Volt and Lync left)

"You are the ultimate bakugan!?" Mira shouted as she looked at Drago in disbelief.

"I have the power of the Perfect core. That's why I can use all of the attributes.

"That would explain why you gained power when I used the Subterra reactor"

"Yeah"

Mira was in her own thoughts, as she invited Dan, Marucho and Drago to their hideout.

**Whit these two we can perhaps take back new vestroia and beat the Vexos and even king Zenoheld, I just wish they could help me with my brother**

"Why did you invade here In the first place?" Drago suddenly asked.

Mira sighted, she had some explanations to do, and some apologies to give.

This has been a Long day.

* * *

 **There you have it. if you liked the review, follow.. yadda yadda you know the drill. until next chapter**

 **PEACE**


End file.
